ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Soon Movie/Transcript
SONNY: Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, brown, black grey and white. (4 TIMES) SONNY: Oh, a Red and yellow shirt! Let me shake it up a little. SONNY'S MOM: Sonny, Breakfast is ready! SONNY: Coming! (SONNY TALKING TO YADDA) (BIRDS MURMURING) SONNY'S DAD: Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all A's and B's for you. SONNY: Oh, Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000. Bye! SONNY'S MOM: Sonny, I told you, stop flying in the house! SONNY: Oh, bother! Mom is gonna kill me! YADDA: (IMITATING KERMIT'S YAY) SONNY: Run, run! (BIRDS SCREAMING) SONNY: Oh good to see you, you scared all the birds! YADDA: (GROWLY VOICE) Well I scared all of them! NARRATOR: So, Sonny and Yadda rode the zebra to the amusement park. SONNY: Boy, quite a bit of pomp, under the circumstances. ''' SONNY AND YADDA: Amen, Amen, '''Hallelujah! ANNOUNCER: Animals, birds dinosaurs, soons, and pterosaurs, please welcome Mr. Peacock! MR. PEACOCK: Welcome to the ceremony ride, that's what we love it, (CHUCKLES) well I got to say I want you to follow you, and now drumroll, please! Begin your career at Dnex industries, follow me! (SQUAWKS) Now, keep your hands, feet, arms, and legs in the tram at all times, Enjoy the ride! I will be there following you! FEMALE HOST FOLLOWING PEACOCK: Welcome to Dnex, a division of a part of the Genome Group. MR. PEACOCK: Now, work as a soon for your whole life, okay? Now, DNA begins with a giant ladder that you can create animals like you! FEMALE HOST WITH PEACOCK: Thank You Peacock, Now with its distinctive colorful glow you know as... ALL: DNA! (LAUGHING) FEMALE HOST WITH PEACOCK: Now, these soons are stress-testing a new helmet technology. ALL: Yeah, Yee-haw! (CHANTING YEE-HAW) SONNY: What do you think he makes? YADDA: Not enough. FEMALE HOST WITH PEACOCK: Now the last one is the Krelman, so soons are the last species of animals that can be found anyone over the world except for Antarctica. SONNY: Can everyone go on the Krelman? FEMALE HOST WITH PEACOCK: We sure try. (ALL LAUGHING) YADDA: (GROWLY YELLING) Wow! That blew my mind! SONNY: Well Mr. Peacock, thank you for taking me to my tour. MR. PEACOCK: Thank you, Sonny, I will see you in the court tomorrow! (SQUAWKS) BOTH: Bye, Mr. Peacock! KEENAN: Did someone said tomorrow? BOTH: Oh no, It's Keenan! KEENAN: Yes, I am! King vultures, kill and scavenge them! SONNY: Vultures kill and scavenge omnivorous soons! (KING VULTURES SQUAWKING) TOMMORA: Oh no you don't! BOTH: Tommora! TOMMORA: Hey guys, I made the vultures as pets so I can go to the court! SONNY: Here come the zebras, peacocks, tigers, lions, birds, and more animals with a giant carriage! TOMMORA: Follow me! NARRATOR: So, Tommora rode a chariot full of animals to Vannessa's home. TOMMORA SONNY AND YADDA: Hi Vannesa! VANESSA: Oh, hey there! I was working on the flowers, so can we go to the zoology carriage? TOMMORA SONNY AND YADDA: Sure. VANESSA: Yay! Thanks, everyone! NARRATOR: So, they meet a villainous turquoise hedgehog with also has purple feet, a peacock tail with feathers, feathered arms, hands and a face of Mr. Pteranodon from the Dinosaur Train. TOMMORA SONNY YADDA AND VANESSA: Who are you? VILLAINOUS TURQUOISE HEDGEHOG: Three! TOMMORA SONNY VANNESSA AND YADDA: Oh, that's a good name can you go the carriage, NOW? THREE: Sure. TOMMORA SONNY VANNESSA AND YADDA: Okay Three, here is the Villain car with vultures! THREE: The Villain Car with vultures?! TOMMORA SONNY VANNESSA AND YADDA: Yes, Climb on! NARRATOR: So, they return to the court. MR. PEACOCK: Okay, everybody in! (ALL CHATTERING) MR. PEACOCK: Sonny if you please? I will be the jury avian host. When I chant "Free the soons!", the judge bangs the gavel and the man blows the whistle with the crowd roaring like lions okay? SONNY: All rise! The Honorable Judge Creatureton presiding. JUDGE CREATURETON: All right. Case number forty-four seven five, Superior Court of New York, Sonny Author Benson versus the DNA industry is now in session. SHELLINGTON: Wait, hold on, Shellington's here! MR. PEACOCK: Ladies and gentlemen, boys allowed, please welcome Mr. Shellington the Sea Otter! SHINY TINY AND DON: Incoming! MR. PEACOCK: (LAUGHS) And Don Tiny and Shiny Pteranodon! (JURY ROARING LIKE LIONS) MR. PEACOCK: Order, Order! This is the meeting of the court for people and animals! Sonny if you please? SONNY: Ladies and gentlemen and boys allowed, there's no trickery here. I'm just an ordinary soon. DNA is extremely important to me. It's important to all soons. We created a big ladder! We make it. And we protect it with our lives. Unfortunately, there are some people in this room who think they can take it from us 'cause we're the big and little guys! I'm hoping that after this is all over, you'll see how, by taking us DNA, you not only take everything we have but everything we are! SHELLINGTON: Yes, Call your first witness and keep going! SONNY: So, Mr. Klauss Vanderhayden of DNA Zoological Gardens, big company you have. VANDERHAYDEN: I suppose so. SONNY: I see you also own DNAburton and DNon! VANDERHAYDEN: Yeah, they provide zookeepers for our Zoo. SONNY: Oh, Zookeeper. I find that to be a very disturbing term. SONNY: I don't imagine you employ any soon-free-ers, do you? VANDERHAYDEN: No! SONNY: Oh come on, I couldn't hear you. VANDERHAYDEN and SONNY: No! No! SONNY: Because you don't free soons. You keep soons as your pets. Not only that, it seems you thought a king vulture would be an appropriate image for a jar of DNA. VANDERHAYDEN: They're very lovable creatures. Yellow-billed hornbill, Indian Peacock, and Secretary Bird. SONNY: Yeah, You mean like this? (KING VULTURE SQUAWKING) SONNY: Again, vultures kill soons! SONNY: How'd you like his wings gliding through your living room? SONNY: Okay, that's enough, Take the king vulture to your avian side. SONNY: Oh, Secra Secretary Bird, thank you for the king vulture returning to the avian side. SECRA: Thank you, Sonny. SHELLINGTON: Oh, a secretary bird! TINY PTERANODON: What's a secretary bird? SHINY AND DON: And what's a king vulture? SHELLINGTON: Well, the secretary bird is instantly recognizable as a very large bird with an eagle-like body on crane-like legs which increases the bird's height to as much as 1.3 m tall like my ostrich and giraffe, and the king vulture has a very noticeable orange fleshy caruncle on its beak. This vulture is a scavenger and it often makes the initial cut into a fresh carcass. It also displaces smaller New World vulture species from a carcass. King vultures have been known to live for up to 30 years in captivity. SECRA: Thank you for classifying me, Shellington! SONNY: Secra, who do live and where is your side? SECRA: I'm from Africa and I was with a Bird of Prey side when the king vulture joined all the vultures and the bald eagles and uh more avians than I ever saw during the time. SONNY: Of course, you asked them! SECRA: Sonny... get me out of the court, NOW! SHELLINGTON: That's not good! MR. PEACOCK: (YELLING) You heard the secretary bird, get Sonny of the court, now! (PEOPLE AND ANIMALS SHOUTING ANGRILY) SONNY: This isn't a bad fella. This is a good fella! (VULTURES CIRCLING AND SQUAWKING) (KING VULTURE SQUAWKING) SECRA: Can I someone just stomp on this giant hedgehog, and we can all go to the zoo?!? MR. PEACOCK: (SCREAMING AND YELLING) Stop, stop, stop it right, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!! MRS. LIOETTA: Order! Order! Order! Order, I say! Mr. Peacock and Secra, please sit down! SONNY: Well, I guess we are in the hospital right now! YADDA: (SNIFFS) What do I smell with my elephant trunk? TOCO: I smell, (GASPS) Honey! Go, Yadda, go get them! (SQUAWKS) SONNY: Get back to the court and stall. Stall any way you can. YADDA: And assuming you've done step 29 correctly, you're ready for the station. MRS. LIOETTA: Mr. Yadda? YADDA: Yes? Yes, Your Honor! MRS. LIOETTA: Where is the rest of your team? YADDA: Uh, Well, Your Honor, it's interesting. You know soons are trained to fly like birds haphazardly, and as a result, we don't make a very good time. TOCO TOUCAN: Toco Toucan, at your service Mr. Peacock. MR. PEACOCK: Well done, Bravo! (LAUGHS) Toco, you finally joined the Avian Side! SHELLINGTON TINY SHINY AND DON: What are we gonna do NOW? SECRA: He's playing the species card. SONNY: That's right, I am the last species in 2019!!!! Ladies and gentlemen, boys allowed, please, free these soooooooons!!!!!! ALL: (CHANTING) Free the soons, free the soons! Free the soons! Free the soons! Free the soons! MRS. LIOETTA: The court ruled in favor of the soons! (BANGING THE GAVEL, THEN MAN WHISTLING AND JURY ROARING LIKE LIONS) SONNY: Vanessa, we won! VANESSA: Yay, I knew you could do it! High-five! LARRY LAMEOSAURUS: Hoot, I knew you can do it too! SONNY: Mr. Lambeosaurus? LARRY LAMEOSAURUS: Yes? You won the court! Hoot! Everyone, throw the roses at the judge, so the judge will run away! MRS. LIOETTA: Oh, bother! SONNY: I'm okay! Do you know what this means? All the DNA will finally belong to the soons. MONTGOMERY: This is an unholy perversion of the balance of nature, Benson. You will regret that! OLLIE OSTRICH: Keep going Sonny, keep going! SONNY: If we're gonna survive the last species, this is our moment! Are we going to be soons or just Museum of Natural History keychains? ALL: We are gonna be soons, Yee-haw! POLICE SOON: Keychain! SONNY: Then follow me including for Keychain! ALL: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeee-haw!!!!!!! SONNY: I am the king! And it's a perfect fit. All I gotta do are the sleeves. Let's get the bird-like migration started! Ha-ha! SONNY'S MOM: That's our Sonny! Post Credits Scene (During the Credits Scene) TOMMORA: Yeah, Whoohoo! Way to go, Sonny! MR. PEACOCK: Yes, Way to go! LARRY LAMBEOSAURUS: Hoot! Way to go! THREE: What about four? MR. PEACOCK LARRY LAMBEOSAURUS AND TOMMORA: (GASP) Three! After the Credits (PTERANODONS, QUETZALCOATLUS, AND VULTURES SQUAWKING)Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Upcoming Category:Animals Category:DreamWorks Animation